midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws of the Jungle
__TOC__'"THE LAWS OF THE JUNGLE"' =IC Rules= *Lycans like vampires are NOT common knowledge. *Lycans are goverened by the laws of the jungle. #You may not reveal you are a lycan under any circumstances. #You may not reveal another is a lycan under any circumstances. #You may not shift forms in front of non lycan/vampire witnesses. #You may not hunt public areas. Hunt an individual not a herd. #You must remove evidence of your existence. #You must ensure the secret remains secret. If a friend or family member is telling your secret, silence them, or we will kill you. #When ever there is a rumor of lycan activity, it is your duty to squash it. Deny it. Act as if the person is mad, or misguided. #You may hunt as pair, but not as a pack. An inexperienced pack is unable to hide its presence as well as an experienced skinwalker pack. #Stick to the hunting grounds. =Hunting Grounds (IC/OOC Rules)= You may only hunt the following areas *The dark woods in the park. *The Quinntukhat swamp *The Dark Alleys. *The Sewers. *The Underground Caves *The Ruins. *People are asked to treat scenes involving lycans in these areas as PRIVATE, and not to stumble upon them. *You must have the consent of the lycan to participate in a scene in progress in a PRIVATE area. This is no different from everyday Midian "Private" scene consent rules. *If you stumble into their hunting grounds they might hunt you. If you don't wish to be hunted just send them a friendly IM to state that you are not interested in persuing that storyline. Do bear in mind that lycans are powerful and the match-up might be slightly one sided in terms of physical attributes. Consent is the golden rule of Midian: No means No. ''Hunting grounds is one of the few laws of the jungle that is considered an OOC law as well as an IC law. We don't want to '' compromise the sim atmosphere by having a lycan anthro form running though the public areas of the sim. This is disrespectful to the players who strive to maintain an element of realism. Breaking this rule will be met with immediate admin action. =Law Enforcement= *The Skinwalkers of Midian are the official Lycan Enforcement Agency and Lycan Elite. The Skinwalkers of Midian are highly secretive and may use alt accounts for their Lycan and Enforcement roles. *Playing a lycan character in Midian is a deadly game of cat and mouse, if the cat ((or the Skinwalkers)) find you breaking the laws of the jungle and endangering their species secrets, they will punish you severly, or kill you if you pose too much of a threat. *The Skinwalkers and their agents have admin approval to terminate your character permanently if you break the laws of the jungle. *The severity of the punishment depends on the severity of the breach. However the Skinwalkers are the ones to decide "how severe" the breach. *These are the general guidelines for punishment. Though depending on how your character behaves, generally you COULD find yourself terminated for a 1st minor offense if you are disrespectful. *Minor breach = warning. Additional minor breach = imprisonment and a range of options. third minor breach = Immediate termination. *Severe breach = immediate termination regardless to whether its a 1st time offense.